


красные огни

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн – клоун.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (1)

_Блейн – клоун_ :  
у него огромный красный нос, белое лицо и нарумяненные щеки,  
а еще, как все думают, – красный кудрявый парик, но это его настоящие волосы –   
крашеные в ярко-кислотный цвет и залиты лаком, чтобы держали форму.  
Так же Блейн носит бесформенный балахон в цветную полоску  
и с бесконечным носком лакированные _тоже красные_ туфли.  
Вся его жизнь сейчас – от и до – красная, кричащая и цирковая,  
ведь Блейн живет и работает в цирке _Красные огни_.

Все вокруг красное-красное с желтым и белым – _все горит_.  
Люди смеются, пока он, похожий на цветной мешок с картошкой, прыгает на арене цирка,  
показывая фокусы, вставляя глупые и несмешные шутки, обливая себя водой, падая, поднимаясь и опять падая, путаясь в своих штанах и туфлях.  
 _И всем очень-очень смешно_ ,   
потому что Блейн – клоун, яркий и веселый клоун,  
неунывающий, хохочущий, кривляющий рот в омерзительных улыбках,  
которые так пугают маленьких девочек в первых рядах, держащих в руках огромные кислые леденцы и розовую сахарную вату.  
Блейна тошнит от всего, но это его работа.

Когда представление подходит к концу, он блаженно удаляется, идет на улицу,  
чтобы посмотреть на ночное небо и вдохнуть _настоящего_ воздуха,  
столь необходимо ему после духоты и беготни.  
Блейн смотрит вверх,   
а там звезды живут, улыбаются земле, не зная, что тут – внизу, да –   
нет ничего хорошего, одна лишь пустота, _одиночество_ и безысходность.  
Небо дарит ему унылую улыбку, прожженную спичкой.

Он ходит туда-сюда, чтобы остыть,  
вытирает платком промокшее потом лицо,   
понимая, что платок, как и сотни других до него, испорчен румянами и пудрой.  
Спать ему сегодня придется около трех часов,  
а потом – что потом? он просто проснется перед рассветом и не сможет спать больше, –  
вечная утомляющая утренняя бессонница.  
Блейн зевает уже сейчас, присаживается у своего «вагончика»,  
стаскивает балахон через верх и остается сидеть в одной майке, и липнущих к ногам кальсонах.  
Избавившись от натирающих пятки туфлей,  
Блейн сжимает и разжимает пальцы ног, чтобы проверить – живы они или нет.  
 _Живы, а значит, что завтра не будут_ , думает он, потирая бок.

У него болят глаза, и лопаются красные паутинки в белках.  
Блейну очень и очень плохо, но жаловаться он не привык,   
разве что свои слезы он может выпустить, да только некому на них смотреть,  
поэтому Блейн все еще совсем один в этой толпе людей из Красных огней.  
 _Красный мальчик_ никому не нужен,  
потому что он такой же –   
такой же как и все на этой арене, в этих вагончиках и в дороге.  
Их цирк – это не люди, это – существа.  
 _И Блейн один из них_.   
Яркий и беззаботный клоун, у которого так часто сползают штаны его балахона,  
над чем так любят смеяться все зрители,  
из-за чего маленькие девочки с леденцами и ватой закрывают свои крошечные глазки.

Блейн долго-долго сидит, пока не замерзает в своей тонкой и мокрой от пота одежде.  
Когда появляется Квинн, он не сразу замечает ее,  
а когда замечает, то на его плечах уже покоится цветастое толстое одеяло.  
Не очень комфортно, но почти тепло.  
Квинн садится рядом с ним, прячет лицо где-то в складках одеяла,   
и бесшумно плачет –   
она просто сильно устала от этого всего.  
 _Квинн – девочка под куполом_ :  
у нее белый костюм, напоминающий те, в которых скользят на льду фигуристки;  
она тоненькая-тоненькая – иголочка;  
еще у нее треснувшие пятки и черные ногти на пальцах ног,  
но об этом знает только Блейн, потому что они живут в одном вагончике  
и, кроме него, некому заботится о крохе Квинн.  
Потерянная девочка, которая вовсе не должна летать под куполом в этом сумасшествии,  
но что же она сделает, если ей некуда идти больше?  
 _Абсолютно ничего_ , думает Блейн, укутывая ее одеялом.

Блейн говорит:  
 _Нам надо сбежать, Квинн, очень надо_ , а она только кивает ему в шею,  
и Блейну от ее слез холодно; тело коркой льда покрывается и сразу трескается.  
Завтра очередные репетиции выступлений,   
которые все знают наизусть до скрежета сломанных зубов.

Программа не меняется уже целых пять лет с того момента,   
как Блейн впервые появился на пороге у вагончика Ноа,  
весь такой брошенный, побитый очень дорогой, с синяками на боках,   
с поломанными пальцами, шрамом на шее и глазами, полными океанской соли.  
Даже грозный мистер Пакерман сжалился над ним и впустил к себе,  
а чуть позже предложил работу, чтобы _талантливый паренек не пропадал_.  
Но кто же знал, что Ноа подстрелят, ограбят и оставят труппу ни с чем? никто не знал,  
такое не предугадаешь; вряд ли это судьба – просто стечение обстоятельств.  
Когда к ним приходит новый управляющий Джесси _кривая рожа с бесконечными волосами_ Сент-Джеймс,   
все понимают, что либо бежать с пустыми карманами, либо оставаться с ним   
и терпеть все унижения, оскорбления и тому подобное презрительное отношение.  
Все остались, _им некуда было идти_.  
Именно тогда Блейн превратился из фокусника в красного клоуна,   
а Квинн – из его помощницы в девочку под куполом.   
_Вот так все и плывет_.

Блейн почему-то еще надеется,   
что его братец Куп найдет его, заберет и увезет куда подальше,  
лишь бы больше не видеть того, что он видит каждый день.  
Но где же его братец Куп? _Где-то_ , ведь Блейн не знает.  
Он редко думает о нем, да и старается забыть;  
его перестали держать воспоминания о семье, _о брате_ , о прошлом, обо всем.  
 _Блейн просто тихо гниет_.

Он мало заботится о себе, у него есть только его вагончик,   
покрашенный и починенный им же, несколько вещей, грим и Квинн –   
единственная, кто не кинул ее после всего.  
Ведь когда был убит Ноа, вину свалили на него.   
Нет, _не он его убил_ , он просто допустил случившееся,  
и поэтому вся труппа обозлилась, и больше не принимает его;  
теперь он – одинокий клоун, одинокий красный клоун,  
у которого есть его маленькая девочка под куполом с переломанными ручками и ножками,  
порезанной, как и у него самого, шеей, с неровной линией ногтей,  
впалыми глазами, утратившими свой озерный блеск, и едва тлеющим огоньком внутри.  
Его Квинн на самом деле _умирает_ , но всем же все равно,  
ведь она с Блейном, а значит –   
_мы не знаем тебя, мы не знаем ее_.  
И в цирке есть свои законы.

Блейн на руках вносит кроху Квинн в их маленькое совместное жилище,  
укрывает одеялом, целует лоб, желает хороших снов,  
находит одежду в тумбочке и уходит, закрыв за собой плотно дверцу.  
Он мог бы остаться, тоже поспасть, увидеть размытые серые сны,  
но зачем ему это? _незачем_ – обыкновенный ответ.  
Блейн натягивает чистую одежду поверх едва высохшей, умывает водой из бутылки,  
окончательно вытирает лицо платком и выбрасывает его куда-то.  
Он идет в город, чтобы купить на свои мизерные гроши кое-каких лекарств для Квинн,  
по пути заходя в лавку Сэма и в церковь к отцу Харту.  
В городе тихо и спокойно, почти все спят, только бездомные снуют по улице.  
Но Блейну все равно страшно каждый раз оказываться здесь.  
Труппа приезжает в этот маленький городок три раза в год,   
задерживаясь на месяц или два –  
у Сент-Джеймса тут дела всегда, и его совсем не беспокоит то,  
что пора двигать в путь и искать более прибыльные места.

Блейн остается ночевать у Сэма, думая и надеясь,   
что с Квинн все будет в порядке, и она не закашляется, как бывает в последнее время.  
Утром, сделав горький и крепкий кофе для себя и Сэма,  
Блейн читает сводку новостей в газете, –  
ничего интересного и цепляющего, кроме, на удивление, одного события:  
 _в город приезжает театральная труппа_.   
Он сглатывает и давится кофе,  
потому что по неведомой никому причине разъезжающий театр куда популярней,  
чем их идиотский цирк.  
Сэм никак не реагирует; у него своих забот хватает и какой-то там театр его не интересует.  
Блейн забирает газету и идет обратно.

Все, как и всегда, обращают на него внимание из-за красных волос,  
но что поделаешь, если Сент-Джеймс не захотел тратить деньги на какие-то там парики.  
 _Как будто эта искусственная дрянь может быть дорогой_ ,   
Блейн еще очень долго злился и не мог поверить в то,   
что ему придется красить волосы и действительно быть клоуном.  
 _Чертов Сент-Джеймс_!  
Его никто не любил, но работать под его руководством приходилось.

Блейн шел не торопясь, играясь с банкой и пока не ощущал боли в ступнях.  
Мимо кто-то проходил, бежал, жил, а он просто шел вперед.  
Его беспокоила только Квинн,  
а так голова была пуста, как банка под ногами.  
Он бы и дальше брел в таком настроение,  
если бы не проехавшая мимо повозка с белыми лошадьми,  
с открытым верхом и двумя пассажирами внутри.  
 _Как две мраморные статуи_ , подумал он,   
а потом долго не мог отделаться от образа одно из них,  
у которого были стеклянные глаза, треснутые сеточки на губах и едва дрожащие ресницы.  
Чуть позже, вернувшись, Блейн узнает, что в город приехала труппа Себастьяна Смайта,  
который всегда возит с собой некоего Курта Хаммела –  
пропащая певчая птичка, упавшая вниз с большой сцены.  
 _Ох, как занимательно и трагично_ , подчеркнул Блейн в разговоре с Майком,  
их танцором-атлетом с вечно больной спиной и ногами.  
Квинн, казалось, была в порядке,  
радостно улыбается ему, пряча заплаканные глаза в его куртке, пропахшей пылью города.  
А еще шепчет на ухо:  
 _Я слышала, что говорила Тина. Хочу в театр, поведешь меня_?  
Блейн всегда удивляется тому, что Квинн старше его.  
Она часто впадает в детство, но это, наверное, все из-за болезни.

_Сэм достает им билеты_.  
Квинн ведет себя как ребенок, восторженно наблюдая за происходящим, громко хлопая и свистя.  
На самом деле все, что на сцене – скучное,  
не всем, но Блейну точно. Какое-то вяленькое, прогнившее и надоедающие.  
Он почти уснул к концу, но Квинн его растормошила,  
указывая пальцем на появляющуюся из темноты белую мраморную фигурку.  
Блейн моментально узнает его –  
 _тот-самый-из-повозки_ , который так ему хорошо запомнился.  
И он поет, поет, поет, поет, задыхаясь в своих песнях,  
в этой тоскливой музыке, в зале, в собственной грусти,  
и глаза его блестят капельками от света.  
Блейну хочется выйти к нему и обнять,   
но он одергивает себя, вспоминая, что это всего лишь спектакль.  
Все заканчивается на последней высокой ноте,  
и Блейн замечает надрыв, надлом и перелом в горле Курта –  
он прожил эти песни, он спел их до конца, но своего триумфа и радости не ощутил.  
 _Для него это не игра_ , решает про себя Блейн, вставая и аплодируя со всеми.

Через несколько дней уже сам Курт Хаммел посещает представление Красных огней.  
Он смотрит на всех безразлично;  
ни одна эмоция не появляется на его лице за все время выступлений.  
 _Он действительно словно сияющий камень_ , Блейн стоит за кулисами и наблюдает.  
Скоро его выход, но он не думает, что тот узнает его.  
Как он – _он_ – может узнать его, ведь Блейн просто клоун.  
Странный страх начинает поедать его ноги, и они как будто врастают в землю.  
Страх-земля съедает его, затягивая вниз.  
И когда он прыгает, скачет, шутит, смеется и дурачится,  
то его ноги, кажется, ломаются и опадают листочками,   
а он продолжает улыбаться размалеванной улыбкой.

_Ты интересный_ , резкий шепот прямо у его уха заставляет вздрогнуть.  
Блейн оборачивается и видит Курта;  
у того глаза по-прежнему ничего не выражающие, остеклевшие, зацементированные –   
не живые совсем; _удивительно странный Курт Хаммел_.  
Сейчас выступление Квинн и Блейн, как и всегда, наблюдает за ним,   
перестав дышать и надеясь, что с ней ничего не случится.  
Девочка под куполом завершает всю программу.  
Курт на нее не смотрит –  
он стоит позади Блейна, спрятав руки в карманах пальто,   
и его все еще нисколько не волнует происходящее;  
 _зачем он вообще пришел_?  
 _Ты интересный_ , спокойно повторяет Курт, не дождавшись от того какой-либо реакции.  
А у Блейна внутри половицы заскрипели, и ребра в ножи превратились.  
 _Тебя сложно не узнать_ , говорит Курт, _волосы красные_.  
Блейн кивает и думает, насколько глупо он сейчас выглядит в этом балахоне.  
Какой он _глупый_ перед Куртом Хаммелом.  
Он пытается улыбнуться, но Курт отрицательно махает головой,  
сжимая губы в тонкую линию и приподнимая густые брови.  
 _Чендлер оставит тебе мой адрес_ , сообщает ему Курт напоследок и удаляется.  
Буквально через несколько минут Блейн встречает этого Чендлера у своего вагончика,  
весело щебечущего с Квинн.  
Он чуть выше Блейна, но на вид как ребенок.  
Завидев его, Чендлер достает из внутреннего кармана бумажку, протягивает ее Блейну,  
кланяется Квинн и удаляется точно так же, как и Курт.  
 _Они очень даже похожи_ , замечает про себя Блейн, изучая аккуратные крючковатые буквы.  
Квинн все еще смеется.

Дом Смайта напоминает каменную крепость,  
и Блейн не может не удивиться тому,   
что раньше не замечал такого строения в этом таком знакомом до тошноты городе.  
Дверь открывает все тот же Чендлер, приятно улыбаясь и впуская его внутрь.  
 _Мистера Смайта нет сейчас, мистер Хаммел вас ждет_ , он отчеканивает каждое слово монеткой и исчезает на кухне.  
Блейн идет по лестнице на второй этаж,   
абсолютно не понимая, что он тут делает, и зачем его вообще позвали.  
Он выглядит сейчас смешно с завязанными в хвост волосами.  
 _Я похож на крошечную лошадь_ , думает Блейн,   
_вряд ли я пони, скорее просто особый вид карликовой лошадки_.  
Курт сидит за столом в одной лишь рубашке,  
едва прикрывающей его тело, и Блейн нервно сглатывает.  
У того руки тоньше сосновых иголок, худая шея и вены картой рассыпались по коже;  
он кажется идеально неправильным и слишком утонченным,  
бледным и неуместным в этой глуши.  
 _Мистер Хаммел_ , начинает Блейн, похрипывая сорвавшимся голосом,  
а маленькая фигурка,   
которую освещают бледные лучи солнца, проходящие сквозь занавески,  
никак не реагирует, как и до этого.  
 _Курт_ , начинает он снова, _вы хотели меня видеть_?  
Тот разворачивается к нему, указывает рукой на стул и предлагает присесть.  
Во всей этой обстановке сквозит холодным равнодушием   
и еще чем-то таким горьким, но Блейн не может разобрать;  
его голова занята мыслями о том, что Курту от него нужно  
и еще в глазах мельтешат картинки образов сидящего напротив.  
 _Я видел, как тебе плохо_ , Курт наконец-то подает голос,  
 _и я могу помочь, если ты, конечно, разрешишь_.  
 _И зачем же это вам_? непонимающе спрашивает Блейн,  
разглядывая все вокруг – _богатый этот Смайт_.  
 _Ты мне понравился, вот и все_ , Блейн читает в его словах лукавство, но не подает виду.  
 _И это единственная причина_?  
Курт смотрит на него во все глаза, удивляясь вопросу, но, кажется, у него всегда есть ответ:  
 _Ты ведь тоже хочешь свободы_ , и этого хватает, чтобы убедить.  
Блейн уходит от него,   
когда на часах уже стрелки передвинулись чуть дальше полуночи,  
весь раскрасневшийся и взлохмаченный,  
мысленно благодаря ночь за то, что скрывает его.

_Блейн возвращается_.  
Он слышит крики и скрип хлыста.  
В голове всплывают факты:  
все прекрасно помнят, что _Джесси Сент-Джеймс дрессировал тигров_ ,  
и, кажется, сам им стал, только полосок не хватает.  
Блейн срывается на бег;   
легкие скукоживаются в два шарика, и дышать становится невыносимым дорогим удовольствием.  
Он думает, что Сент-Джеймс наказывает кого-то за непослушание,  
такое уже не раз случалось, но чаще без какой-либо на то причины.  
На арене все стоят кругом, в центре Джесси.  
Блейн пробивает кольцо и видит –  
Джесси с хлыстом и Квинн с огромными краснеющими полосками на спине.  
 _Он превратил ее в тигра.  
Какого черта, Сент-Джеймс_?!  
Тот смотрит на него ехидно, качает головой и уходит, забрав с собой всю толпу.  
Резкая тишина отрывает уши.  
Блейн бережно берет Квинн на руки и несет ее _домой_.  
В тот момент он думает только об одном –   
_мы сбежим, и Курт нам поможет_.

Следующей ночью он собирает вещи в два небольших чемоданчика,  
таких же красных, как и вся его жизни последние несколько лет.  
У Квинн глаза отчужденные; она тихонько кашляет и просто ждет его;  
ей не нравится план Блейна,  
но сбежать она все равно очень и очень хочет.  
 _И они сбегают_ ; по их следам ползет огонь:  
Блейн поджег шатер последней спичкой –  
прощальный подарок от Красного Клоуна из _Красных огней_.  
Сэм прячет их на втором этаже в дальней комнате –  
самой крохотной, похожей на карцер, но не привыкать им обоим.  
Дом Сэма наполняется запахами гари и подожженной земли,  
но он все равно плотно закрывает все окна и двери.  
Позже сможет проветрить, _не сейчас_.

Квинн стрижет его коротко и красит в черный смоляной.  
Своих длинных золотистых волос она тоже лишается.  
Сэм дает им укрытие лишь два-три дня  
и убедительно просит никуда не выходит, пока все не уляжется,  
что вряд ли произойдет,  
так как шатер до сих пор горит,  
и пламя жадно поедает все вокруг:  
кто успел – тот спасся, кто нет – того съели; все закономерно и правильно.  
Блейну жаль лишь животных и их вагончика.  
 _Квинн становится хуже_.

Блейн нарушает запрет Сэма и выходит поздно ночью на улицу,  
чтобы просить помощи у Курта;  
возможно, тот действительно поможет, как он и говорил.  
 _Слабо верится_.  
Уличная тишина плавит внутренности и сознание;  
Блейн тяжело дышит –  
его ноги болят слишком сильно, и кислорода ему просто не хватает,  
а силы давно закончились.

Дверь открывает тот самый Чендлер,  
светит ему в лицо большим фонарем, совсем не улыбается, но ведет себя учтиво,  
понимая, что Блейна привело что-то срочное,  
ведь он смотрит на него двумя ошарашенными черными ночами,  
и Чендлера сразу бьет дрожь –  
 _он не доверяет_ ,  
но все равно пропускает внутрь, говоря:  
 _Мистера Смайта нет дома, вам опять повезло.  
Мистер Хаммел там же, где и в прошлый раз_.  
Чендлер уходит в свою комнату, как понял Блейн, и на миг весь дом заполняется темнотой.  
Блейн идет наверх, скрипит то ли своими половицами, то ли теми, что под ногами,  
но ему одинаково страшно почему-то,  
как тогда, когда Курт побывал на его номере –  
отвратительное ощущение никчемности, и еще желчи много; _тошнотворно_.  
Блейн тихонько стучит в дверь, ожидая, что тот не откроет,  
но ожидания не оправдываются, и Курт открывает дверь.  
В этот раз на нем огромный не по размеру темный халат; _Курт тонет_.  
Его глаза все еще ничего не выражают,   
но сонная улыбка сползает, падает куда-то в карманы и шипит.  
Видно, _Курт ему не рад_.  
Блейн проходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Свет Луны прозрачной вуалью падает на лицо Курта,  
и он кажется еще более бледным, чем обычно,  
что очаровывает и манит; Блейну по-прежнему хочется обнять его,  
ведь он выглядит всегда так, словно его кто-то бьет или нервы вырывает.  
 _Что же тебя привело в такой столь поздний час?  
Мы с Квинн сбежали_, нервно начинает Блейн, _и ты предлагал помощь_.  
Курт смотрит безразлично и непонимающе,  
как будто не к нему обращаются.  
 _Так ты поможешь нам_? просит Блейн.  
Курт как-то долго моргает, отшатывается от него,  
обнимает себя руками и смеется.  
Громко очень; он смеется так, что густая тишина идет по швам,  
а барабанные перепонки рвутся, и уши превращаются в кашу.  
 _Блейн не понимает ничего_ ,  
но внутри вспоминается его лукавство, все вспоминается   
и даже тот стол позади Курта, который они чуть не разломали.  
Горечь ползет змеей по горло –  
Блейн задыхается,  
 _а Курт все еще смеется_.  
Он не выдерживает и все же повторяет свой вопрос:  
 _Так ты поможешь нам_?  
Ожидания равняется вечности, и вечность стоит перед ним.  
Курт замолкает, успокаивается, трет глаза и отвечает:  
 _Нет_.


	2. (0)

[0]

Сэм дает взаймы небольшую сумму денег,  
но при этом не говорит, что будет ждать, что ему вернут их,  
ведь он слишком добрый и прекрасно все понимает.  
Отец Харт молится за них и благословляет напоследок.  
 _Блейн и Квинн окончательно сбегают_.  
Что такое _Красные огни_ с тех пор никто не помнит, да и жители города, в свою очередь, тоже.

Когда они пересекают границу, то встречают мраморную фигурку,  
которая мрамор совсем перестала напоминать.  
 _Они встречают Себастьяна Смайта_.  
Он выглядит слишком бедно и бледно, чтобы иметь тот дом,  
но Смайт им все объясняет, как только они находят себе жилище на ночь.  
 _Эта птичка, эта сволочь меня кинула.  
Обставила.  
Смешала с грязью_.  
Квинн непонимающе хлопает ресницами.  
 _Вообщем – я банкрот, у меня ничего нет_ , заканчивает Себастьян.  
Блейн хлопает его по спине,  
а чуть позже, когда Квинн уже заснула, он рассказывает ему о том, как его обманул Курт,  
съев сердце и плюнув в лицо.  
Себастьян кивает, так как знает обо всем –  
Чендлер работал не на Курта, а только на него.  
 _Хороший паренек был, жаль, что Хаммел его прикончил.  
Действительно жаль_, думает Блейн.

Утром он предлагает Себастьяну идти с ними,  
и тот, не думая, соглашается,   
ведь ему теперь некуда идти, как и Блейну когда-то давно.  
 _Это их сближает_.  
Квинн держится лишь на мыслях о том,   
что впереди их ждет, обязательно ждет, хорошая жизнь или что-то,  
что лучше этого.  
 _Она кашляет в два раза больше_.  
Себастьяна это раздражает, но он почему-то проникается чувством сожаления,  
которое ему не присуще, к ней и обещает,  
что поможет, потому что связи у него все равно остались.  
 _Блейн верит_.

Связи – это некая дамочка _мисс Рэйчел Бэрри_.  
Ее прозвали ведьмой, но Блейну все равно на это,  
если она вылечит Квинн, то значит – волшебница, а не ведьма.  
Себастьян шутит, что боится ее,  
потому что она так часто напоминает какого-то черта в юбке.  
Блейн почему-то тоже смеется.  
 _Ему легко с Себастьяном_.

Ведьма оказывается просто Рэйчел.  
Она улыбается им достаточно приветливо.  
Увидев Квинн, она сразу же тащит их в дом и делает чай, а для Квинн – травяную настойку.  
 _Они живут у нее целый месяц_ ,  
пока Квинн, как по волшебству, полностью не выздоравливает.  
Рэйчел говорит Блейну, что это было воспаление легких,  
и если бы она умерла, то не так скоро, как тому казалось.  
 _Все же она ее спасла.  
Я буду до конца жизни благодарен тебе_, Блейн обнимает ее и радуется.  
На самом деле радуется,  
наверное, впервые за такой долгий период времени.  
Себастьян одобрительно кивает.  
Когда они покидают Рэйчел, Квинн смотрит на нее так,  
что сердце екает, и хочется заплакать –  
Блейн все понимает.

Себастьян говорит, что знает одну девицу из Огайо, которая точно им поможет.  
Блейн продолжает верить.  
Девица – это Сантана.  
И кто-кто, а она – черт в юбке,  
отец Харт определенно перекрестил бы ее и облил святой водой,  
но его здесь нет, а значит –  
бороться с ней им самим придется, _но не приходится_.  
Сантана едко улыбается, много курит, язвит, но с Себастьяном вполне дружелюбно ведет себя.  
Блейн совсем не удивляется.  
На какое-то время они остаются в Огайо.


End file.
